freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
The Real Santa
"The Real Santa" is the tenth episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on December 8, 2015. Synopsis Jessica loves the holidays but feels that Santa could use some improvements. So she and Louis convince Evan that Santa is a scientist with multiple post-graduate degrees from Princeton and has a close relationship with his mother. Meanwhile, Eddie and Emery are struggling to find the perfect Christmas gift for their mother. Plot Jessica deceives Evan to believe that Santa Claus is a Chinese man and an expert scientist, but this is all just for Jessica's further attempts to have Evan study even harder for school as well as embrace his Chinese cultural heritage. Louis objects to Jessica doing so because she is sabotaging Christmas this way, which turns out to be true. When Evan decides to ask Santa a whole bunch of physics and math-related questions, Louis and Jessica worry of which Santa to give Evan to. At first, Mitch was given the role but then they settle on Marvin and bolt up his knowledge of science and math to prepare for Evan's questions. The plan fails, and Principal Thomas settles on replacing Santa with Panny. Meanwhile, Eddie and Emery go off, shopping for the perfect Christmas present to but for their mom. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Paul Scheer as Mitch *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis Guest Cast *Bayne Gibby as Miss Costanzo *Nicole J. Butler as Parent #1 *Chris Chauncey as The Pancultural Seasonal Entity *Bill Doyle as Customer *Chris Lusti as Parent #2 *Neal Genys as School Kid (uncredited) Trivia *The Huang children seemed to have developed some understanding of Mandarin by this episode. In "So Chineez", none of them understood Mandarin, with Evan, the brightest of the three, failing to understand any Mandarin and asking his mother how to say "Can you say that in English?" in Mandarin so that he could communicate with Grandma Huang. However, by this episode, Eddie and Emery are able to comprehend Grandma Huang's Mandarin while Evan is aware that lao ban is Mandarin for "boss". Quotes . Eddie: I didn't plagiarize. I sampled. Emery: We can't give mom lyrics as her present. Christmas is two days away. What are we gonna do? Don't say it. Eddie: Let it ride! Emery: No kick? Eddie: I'm wearing s. Don't want you to get an eyeful. You feel me.}} Gallery Jessica Town (The Real Santa).jpg Jessica Town.jpg Louis (2x10).jpg Honey & Jessica (2x10).jpg Jessica & Honey (2x10).jpg Santa Arrives.jpg Real Santa.jpg Evan & Santa Claus.jpg Evan & Santa.jpg The Real Santa.jpg Not the Real Santa.jpg Not The Real Santa.jpg Evan, Honey, Jessica, Louis & Mitch.jpg Louis, Jessica & Evan (The Real Santa).jpg Eddie & Emery (2x10).jpg Christmas.jpg Jenny Huang (2x10).jpg Jessica Town (2x10).jpg Grandma Huang (2x10).jpg Emery & Eddie (2x10).jpg Letting It Ride Kick.jpg Jessica, Louis & Evan (2x10).jpg Huang Christmas (The Real Santa).jpg Huang Christmas.jpg Huang Family Christmas.jpg The Real Santa BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Holiday Episodes